Forever, Forever & Forever
by ParvaVis
Summary: Fifty years after BD Bella is celebrating an important occasion, her wedding renewal. Canon Couples, Fluff.


I told her she'd own me fifty years and I really think about it me who own her, I can really believe its been so long that so many things have happened… All this is my idea that a testimony of how much I have change but not really, today I stand in our bedroom getting ready for our wedding renewal in our fifty years anniversary.

It's hard conceiving the thing that have passed of course being a vampire help remember everything some thing I could go with out remember for example the time I found Emmett and Rose copulating in outside cottage in forks or the time when we decide to go in a family vacation in Paris and there they where copulating in the hotel hallway against Carlisle and Esme door, I have tried everything to purge those memories but all is in vain; But there are definitely first-class memories like when Leah finally decided to go a conquer the world and ended up being _magna cum laude _as a law school graduate.

The selfish part of me is waiting for my mom to open the door like last time to help me with the dress and my hair and for Charlie to start muttering about the suit that _we_ (the women's) make him wear, but they will not coming up the stairs they just are in my un-beating hearth and mind. I know they had the best possible live and they lived to the maximum, I Kwon that because even after 'death' I watch over them make sure that one way or other they had whatever they need like the time Phil got a nasty injury in a game he was move to Shands Jacksonville Towers but with the help of Carlisle we got him translated to Baptist Medical Center where we got information on his status and toke care of the bill and any other expense they had while Phil recovered.

"Are you still in la-la land?" Alice voice toke me out of mine musing, she holding out my dress for me to fit in.

"My little Padawan has learned well, you known Bella in a few year I may give you the opportunity to ascend you to a Knight level" who would had though that the star wars freak of the house was Alice and not Emmett, well certainly not me; still is pretty funny hear her said things with star wars reference especially as she doesn't use them just in rare occasions.

"It will be an honor _mistress_"_

"It should be! Now come here girl get in your gown" I step in my beautiful dress with great care, my dress is a Vera Wang strapless ivory mermaid gown with fusions of shadow and Chantilly lace and multi-tiered tulle skirt with cascading bias horsehair trim, it have forty buttons in the back and I choose it my self without the help of Alice, let say that day was a mile stone in our sisterly relationship.

When I turn to the full cherry mirror in next to the dresser I knew with out of doubt that Edward would have a hard time not getting me out of this gown fast enough I wont have it any other way, Rose did an amazing job in my half braided up do with a combination of dusty rose feathers layered with a shimmery violet-purple peacock feather and purple goose feathers Hair Piece, my makeup consist of soft pinks and browns and red lips; as I step in my satin 6 inches platform peep-toe pumps couldn't help being reminiscent of the days that I just couldn't wear high heels with failing in my face.

"You look stunning mom" Renesmee said embracing from behind.

"You are the one who looks spectacular sweetie" turning around to see her better, she was just beautiful with her hair down in soft curls and a pretty rose-colored (in fact Esme, Alice and Rosalie all have different rose-colored dresses, and that is the reason Alice says in still a 'padawan' because I should say instead of rose-colored mauve, pink, cupcake, etc.) strapless design, dimensional flowers covering both sides of the dress, flower-trimmed belt, and an A-line skirt, she had her pearls and gold bow beaded strand bracelet that Edward and I got her for her seven/seventeen birthday. My beautiful little girl wasn't a little girl any more in fact she was a married woman.

I lean-to kiss her cheek as she put her hand in my face to show me her love toward Edward and me. Esme knocks on the door to let us know that it was time to go down stairs, the ceremony was taking place in the living of our home in Plain, Montana.

Before I knew Renesmee was walking down stairs accompanying Edward as our Maid of Honor, next was Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle and finally it was our turn, our Best Man Jacob in his pristine black slim-fit suit and me in my wedding gown.

As we lower down stairs the scent of the red, orange roses and the white stephanotis intensified. The room was cover with dozen red rose's bouquets stand for our love and passion, Renesmee had sixteen red roses and twelve stars like white stephanotis represent the unity of our family, and I have Orange roses bouquet that symbolize our mutual desire.

At last we enter the living and there you are in a dark blue Hugo Boss tuxedo that makes me want to jump you right there because you are so fucking hot. I don't pay attention to Eleazar as he officiate the ceremony and then is turn to seal our love with a kiss.

We go outside to the bash with all our friends watching as we dance my lullaby as our first dance, "You toke my breath away when you walk down stairs love" Edward whisper in my ear as we dance "I almost burst out my skin in order to have you in my arms because you look so damn hot".

"I think that you look fucking hot as well babe" Giggling I answer making you hiss as you toughen your hold.

"I love you, always and forever Edward Cullen"

"I love you too, my beautiful Isabella Cullen, forever, forever and forever"

The goes party goes on without a hitch everybody is enjoying themselves Tanya is flirty self with Seth, Benjamin and Jasper are in a dance competition, Emmett and Rose are almost dirty dancing and if I'm not wrong Nahuel keeps glancing Maggie as she danced with Siobhan's mate Liam.

When we say good-bye to our family and friends we leave then partying apparently they want to party for three days in a row, and I know it was Emmett idea because he want to see who is better hunter in the mountains and a wrestling competition and I also know that is what almost makes you want to stay a few more hours, boys!

"Why so quiet love, you ain't so shy anymore love"

"Can't wait to arrive to Isle Esme again, I really wanted to go the island a long time ago just the two of us, away from the family"

"I know love that why we are staying one month there" yes that sound perfect, not that I don't love our family it just that there are so much.

"Do you want to stay the night in Rio or go straight to the Isle?" That's a no brainer

"Let's go to the Isle first for a few days and then stay in Rio, please"

"Anything my love" You hold my hand for the rest of the ride, and quickly we embark the airplane it seems funny how the hours pass quickly during the four flights just to get to Rio De Janeiro

After we leave the airport in Rio we catch a cap straight to the port in order to take the yacht.

It's a dream know how much we have gone through since the days that you refuse our physical relationship while I was human to the month of my pregnancy when you blame yourself of my body weakness and our baby or ten years back when you had to have an intervention from Carlisle and I to give Jacob and Ren (We are the only ones that call her Ren instead of _Nessie_, I still hate that nickname) a break because you didn't want to lose your little girl yet until yesterday, today and forever that our relationship it's where it was meant to be as equals lovers, friends, partners in crime, husband and wife.


End file.
